Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing
Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing is a Series 5 episode. Plot Jeff's animal of the week is the freshwater crocodile. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet is on the letter W for Wiggle dance. Song List # Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar # Five Little Ducks - Mandarin Wiggles animated # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Hot Potato - concert # Dressing Up # I Climb Ten Stairs - Mandarin Wiggles animated # Walking On The Moon # Do the Flap Alternate titles *Watch, Learn, Dance Sing (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery AnthonyinTheMandarinWigglesPrologue.png|Anthony introducing the Mandarin Wiggles Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing.png|Murray Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing2.png|Captain and his crew Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing3.png|Captain sleeping Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing4.png|George greets the viewers. Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing5.png|George explains that Captain is sleeping and making quack-quack sounds. Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing6.png|"I wonder what the Captain is dreaming about?" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing7.png|Captain quacking while sleeping Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing8.png|"You think that the Captain is dreaming about ducks." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing9.png|"Brilliant thinking, me hearties." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing10.png|"Quack-quack equals ducks." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing11.png|"Of course it does." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing12.png|Captain dreaming Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing13.png|Captain sleeping as a duck Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing14.png|Alfonso acting like a duck and a rooster Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing15.png|Benny trying to ask Alfonso Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing16.png|"The Captain's dream must be changing." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing17.png|"He's starting to cock-a-doodle-doo like a rooster." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing18.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing19.png|"And he's gotta look like one now." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing20.png|Captain as a duck sleeping in close-up Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing21.png|Captain sleeping in close-up Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing22.png|Captain sleeping in a rooster uniform Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing23.png|"Hey, that's a terrific dream the Captain is having." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing24.png|Caterina suggests to do a dance to wake Captain up. Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing25.png|"Quack, quack, quack." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing26.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo, y'all." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing27.png|"Why don't we all sing it, dance it, and wave it?" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing28.png|"Hey!" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing29.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing30.png|Captain sleeping Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing31.png|Captain Feathersword dancing Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing32.png|"Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing33.png|"Then he woke up on a farm" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing34.png|"Oh, my goodness me." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing35.png|"With roosters and ducks singing this song" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing36.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing37.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing38.png|Clarky and Caterina as ducks Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing39.png|Lyn and Clarky as ducks Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing40.png|"Quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing41.png|"A-doodley-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing42.png|Captain and his crew dancing Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing43.png|Greg singing Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing44.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing45.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing46.png|"He also does the farmyard dance" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing47.png|"And you can do it, too" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing48.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing49.png|Lyn as a duck Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing50.png|Caterina as a duck Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing51.png|Clarky as a duck Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing52.png|Lucia as a duck Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing53.png|Benny as a duck Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing54.png|Kristy as a duck Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing55.png|"Quack, quack, quack a-doodley-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing56.png|Captain and his crew dancing Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing57.png|"Well, is he a rooster or a pirate?" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing58.png|"Well, I just don't know." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing59.png|"Ahoy there, ahoy there."" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing60.png|"Ahoy cock-a-doodley there, oh." Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing61.png|"He also does the farmyard dance" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing62.png|"And you can do it, too" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing63.png|Lucia and Benny as ducks Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing64.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing65.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing66.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing67.png|"Quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing68.png|"A-doodley-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing69.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing70.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing71.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing72.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing73.png|"Quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing74.png|"A-doodley-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing75.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing76.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing77.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing78.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing79.png|"Quack, quack, quack" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing80.png|"A-doodley-doo" Watch,Learn,Dance,Sing81.png|Captain and his crew Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-FreshwaterCrocodile.png|Jeff and a baby freshwater crocodile Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-FreshwaterCrocodile2.png|The baby freshwater crocodile's feet and tail Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-FreshwaterCrocodile3.png|"And when he grows up, he'll be even this!" Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-FreshwaterCrocodile4.png|A statue of the adult freshwater crocodile Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterW.png|The letter W Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterW2.png|Benny, Anthony and Lucia wiggle dancing Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterW3.png|Dorothy wiggle dancing DorothyinTVSeries5Epilogue.png|Dorothy waving goodbye. "Bye, Everyone!"|link=Dorothy waving goodbye. "Bye, Everyone!" TheGameoftheYear16.jpg|"Goodbye."|link="Goodbye." TheGameoftheYear17.jpg|"Hu-roo."|link="Hu-roo." HomeSweetHome18.jpg|"Bye-bye"|link="Bye-bye" Let'sHaveaDance!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray And Anthony|link=Murray And Anthony Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Hot Potato